tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories
Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six fifth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and one song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1999 and again in 2001. The DVD release included two different songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1999/2001 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Join Thomas, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, and their friends for exciting adventures on the Island of Sodor. Meet Cranky the Crane and watch as Thomas and Percy come to his rescue after a destructive storm. Help Sir Topham Hatt celebrate Lady Hatt's birthday party after disaster strikes, and see how Toad realises that going backwards is really useful! Don't miss the fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all of your favorite friends. 2002 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Join Thomas, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, and their friends for exciting adventures on the Island of Sodor. Meet Cranky the Crane and watch as Thomas and Percy come to his rescue after a destructive storm. Help Sir Topham Hatt celebrate Lady Hatt's birthday party after disaster strikes, and see how Toad realises that going backwards is really useful! Don't miss the DVD fun and magic on the Island of Sodor with all of your favorite friends. Episodes # Cranky Bugs # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # Double Teething Troubles # Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach # Busy Going Backwards # A Better View for Gordon Songs # Night Train (VHS only) # Donald's Duck (DVD only) # Toby (DVD only) Bonus features * Character Gallery from Best of Thomas * Link to official Thomas web site Trivia * This is the only US VHS and DVD to feature Class 40's nameboard sequence. * On the front cover, an image from Horrid Lorry is used. * On the back cover, an image from Thomas and the Rumours is used. * The iTunes and Amazon releases have no intermissions. Instead a segment of the opening credits displaying the title card appears. The digital download also has remastered color of the episodes. Goofs * "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party" comes before "A Better View For Gordon," meaning the viewers would not know about Gordon's view at Kirk Ronan. * Cranky's crane arm is cut off on the front cover. * During the intermission after Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, the Thomas intro music is played against the nameboards, instead of the outro credits music. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas and the Treasure 2-pack Gallery File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStories1999VHScover.jpg|1999 VHS cover File:CrankyBugsandOtherThomasStoriesVHSbackcover.png|1999 VHS back cover File:CrankyBugsVHSwithWoodenRailwayEdward.png|VHS with Wooden Railway Edward File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasstoriescoverspine.png|DVD spine File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriesbackcover.png|2002 DVD back cover File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasstoriesdisc.jpg|DVD disc File:CrankyBugsandOtherThomasStoriesBooklet.png|Booklet Front and Back File:ThomasandtheTreasureandCrankyBugsDVD2-packwithWoodenThomasandToby.png|DVD 2-pack with Thomas and the Treasure and Wooden Railway Thomas and Toby File:CrankyBugsandThomasandtheTreasureDVDwithWoodenRailwayThomasandDinosaurFossilCar.png|DVD 2-pack with Thomas and the Treasure and Wooden Railway Thomas and Dinosaur Fossil car File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriestitlecard.png|Title card File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills1.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills2.png File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriesmenu2.png File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriesmenu5.png|Main menu File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriesmenu3.png|Episode selection menu File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriesmenu4.png File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriesmenu6.png|Sing-Along File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills9.png|Character Gallery File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills11.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills12.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills13.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills14.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills15.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills16.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills17.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills18.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills19.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills20.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills21.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills10.png|Web Fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video